pathfinderbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Constantine Beck
Constantine Edmond Beck, dubbed "Constantine the Bold," is an Andoren born adventurer and member of the Pathfinder Society. He is most well known for leading his group of friends into Cheliax to rescue Warden and Tarryn Beck, his parents. EARLY LIFE Beck was born in Carpenden, Andoran the son of parents Warden, a Pathfinder Chronicler and Vineyard owner, andTarryn, an herbalist and his wife and confidant. He has one brother, Gabriel, who is currently an enrolled student of Shadien University. His paternal grandfather, Edmond Corbet Beck, was one of the first Pathfinder Humans to find the fabled Shadien University. Edmond Beck was also a trusted advisor to the Almas Grand Council and the last known Pathfinder to have a Chronicle listed in the Chelaxian Noble Houses before the Darklight Sisterhood. His family owns and operates the Beck Family Vineyards and Orchards, the largest and highest producing off all of the Carpenden farms. They are also the holder of the title of finest winemakers in Carpenden, and by association, all of Andoran. As such, he and his brother lived a rather privileged upbringing, dashing through the farms and the city streets. Constantine even at a young age showed himself to be adept at social interactions, even finding himself in audience with the mayor, or talking over battle tactics with Eagle Knights. His social skills along with his family's position earned him the title of "Prince of Carpenden" quite early in his life. His parents came and went on their Pathfinder missions frequently, leaving Constantine and Gabriel in the care of Sead Malar, caretaker of the vineyards. Sead was like an uncle to the boys, teaching them about life and about the life ahead of them on the farm. He also served as an alibi for the parents, informing the boys of their busy lives as owners of the vineyards and the dealings abroad that they had to attend to. Shortly before Beck's 14th birthday, he left home to attend Andoran National University, the largest and most prestigious school in Andoran. ANDORAN NATIONAL UNIVERSITY Constantine attended ANU for four years, earning academic and athletic acclaim both in his tenure. His academic focus was upon writing, one of his many talents, although he excelled in all of his studies. He was also school champion in Track and Field, Hand to Hand Combat, and Fencing, and holds records in long jump, distance running and rock climbing. It was in his second year that he met Emily Grey, and the two fell in love. As a follower of Desna, she also introduced him to religion, a belief he still holds. They had a very loving relationship, but it hit a strain when he graduated and returned home. Beck spent the next year at home, learning the farm all over again from Sead Malar. Gabriel had long since left to experience life his own way. He then learned that his parents had been gone for over a year, by far the longest absence they'd ever taken. Beck consigned himself to take care of the farm. ADVENTURING CAREER --Finding Natu-- On the morning of his 19th birthday, he was informed by Sead that his childhood suspicions had been accurate and that his parents were Pathfinders, and that their absence was due to the last mission they had gone out upon. He took Constantine with him to the Great Andoran Fair to represent the Beck Vineyards and their interests, with the promise of finding more about the path to his parents and being a Pathfinder. Upon reaching Almas, he was directed to see a man named Oldran Viries, who could give him more information. The man instructed Beck, along with two dwarves, Grukmur Hammerfell and Hogarsk Largamel, to seek out someone or something called Natu Tuata, in the Verduran Forest. It was shortly after meeting them, he was caught off guard by Emily Grey walking through the city. He caught up with her and found out that she was now a mercenary, and quite bitter about his leaving. They spoke briefly and Beck reversed most of her hard feelings, but she would not abandon her mission, she did however tell Beck that she would come find him in two weeks, when her tour of duty was up. Beck and his new dwarven friends stayed with his family's caravan until the next morning, meeting an elven sorceress named Amrunelara Alandriel, and a half-elven wizard named Ayanna Frey before setting out. As they neared their point, they encountered a destroyed campsite and several dead bodies, finding only a young elven girl and a young man, both of whom were nearly dead as they were found. The group took them with them and as they departed, Beck sent the injured pair to his own home to be cared for until his return. They entered the forest and soon encountered an old monk, who revealed himself to be the Natu they were searching for. He spoke to them and accompanied them back to the Beck Vineyards. After returning, Beck found that the girl was Emily Grey's "sister," Weoe and the man was a mute man, calling himself Ariel Radcliffe. Natu also stayed with them, showing Beck a few things about himself and helping him learn more about the new world he was finding himself in. After a week, Emily returned to Carpenden, along with her now-former Commander, Cayne Itthrenn. Beck and her relationship attempted to pick right back up, even if it was strained. Also during this time the Giant Ant problem in Carpenden came into Constantine's group's attention. They travelled into the ant tunnels below the Vineyard to combat some of the threat, and ended up finding a Kobold community. They modeled it after human civilization and were attempting to be civilized. It was here where they met Greighgiapendium Bollywingerard The 1st, the leader of the Kobold tribe. Beck also learned of the relationship between "Greigh" and Sead and even his father. Not long afterwards there was a showdown in the field between Natu, Cayne, Oldran and a man named Atez Craymere, all of whom were demanding that Natu give them his Harbringer Scroll. Natu declined all, instead electing to be shot and falling to what was believed to be his death. In the fallout, Beck learned that the Ariel they found was actually Oldran using a spell to allow him to mimic his appearance, but not his voice thereby making him mute. He had kidnapped Weoe, leaving a message to Beck saying he would trade her for the scroll. Beck also found out that Craymere was actually a Steel Falcon, and the head of Carpenden's Eagle's Nest outpost. He also received information that his parents were being kept in Cheliax and gleaned towards their location. The group decided that they would soon set out to rescue the three. ---Help's On the Way--- Beck's group prepared to head to Cheliax, but first was going to make their way to Sauerton, to assist with a problem. Amrunelara stayed behind and greeted the arriving delegate from Shadien University, Erlan Michale. After finding out that his ex-fiancée, Ayanna Frey was with the group leaving he left, leaving his minions with Amrunelara, who in turned slayed the young sorceress and fled. Erlan caught up to the group and engaged them, demanding that Ayanna go with him. When she refused the group, led by Beck demanded he leave. A short battle ensued, which at the end, found the group decimated, and Beck frozen in place and forced to watch Erlan rape Ayanna and leave. The group returned to Carpenden and found the bloodshed awaiting them. Convinced that it was all due to the misfortune guaranteed by the Harbringer Scrolls, the group left for Cheliax. Beck found the road hard, as did the rest of the fledgling group, and were forced to stop in the city of Lavieton to resupply. As they travelled, they picked up a mysterious woman named ShadowMain. Here they met Maaria Royo Itthrenn, and she took the group hostage. Beck rescued his friends and sent Maaria on her way, finding more clues to his father's whereabouts and adjusting their travel plans accordingly. It was also revealed that Maaria had burned down Atez Craymere's house, murdering his wife and children. He arrived in the city and blamed Constantine. Beck talked his way out of death that night, in exchange for a promise to Atez of revenge. The group set out again on a final push to where the Becks were being kept, near the top of the Brastle River in Cheliax. They found new help with Greighgiapendium Bollywingerard The 2nd, who brought Nathaniel Drake, Itio Abyss, Zale, Barlor Vulcannon, Tamil Galanodel and Lafdor Rengall. With the combined force, they confronted Maaria and her mercenary group. After a hard fought battle, the day was won and Beck finally found himself in front of his family again. In a show of solidarity, he approached Atez, who was apparently dying, and attempted to persuade him to use his final bullet to send himself to his family. Atez instead turned the gun on Beck, shooting him point blank in the stomach. ---Wake Up Beck--- Beck spent the next 13 months in a coma, but the time was spent in a matter of moments to him, as he shared a conversation with Natu and was handed another scroll, which materialized with the other one he carried as he awakened. His first word upon awakening was "...Emily" due to his blurred vision, confusing Ayanna for his girlfriend who was not there. Upon making realizations on his awakening, he assumed that Emily had finally left him, and decided to move on, turning his attention to the one who had been there all along for him and with him, Ayanna. He spent the next few days reestablishing his relationship with his family and friends. However the peace was interrupted by an odd situation. His father presented him with a special gift, the very pistol he was shot with. The city was informed by General Reginald Cormuth that Anderan was going to war with Cheliax and taxes would be raised. In accordance, a curfew and near martial law state throughout the city, threatening punishment for any "Chellish Act." Warden set out to Almas to find a solution to this as Beck remained behind with his friends. Soon after, an Eagle Knight known to Constantine named Tyr was nearly crucified, but they rescued him and Beck stormed the now locked down Eagle's Nest. After finding himself inside and seeing weird rituals being performed, he lit the structure on fire. Amongst the blaze he witnessed Shadowmain assassinate Lichen Tidas, the conspicuous leader of the Eagle Knights since Beck's coma, and made his way to her. He secured his exit with her, and made his way into the temple that formerly stood to honor Aroden was now defiled and in it's place was a pillar of fire surrounded by three small stone statues. After throwing in the other two, Beck kicked in the one in the form of a spider and was greeted by the voice of the God Rovagug, who demanded Constantine give him the scrolls, claiming they were of his creation and will be returned to him. Beck refused and left, and in turn Rovagug raged and used the fire within the Eagle's Nest to spread to the city as punishment. Beck and his group escaped the city and headed away, planning on heading to Olfden to seek help from the war heroes who inhabited the area. It was as they escaped the city that Beck expressed his intentions and kissed Ayanna deeply. They made their way towards Olfden only to find a tented settlement displaying all of the royal insignias Andoran had to offer. They approached and found that not only were all of the stories that Tidas had told them were false, but that Warden had returned to the city and was gravely injured. Beck and his friends made haste back to the city, with the help of Kreshius, whom had become good friends with pretty much all of the group, minus Beck. It was too late however, they couldn't arrive in time and as Constantine run to his staircase and yelled, "Dad?" He was met with no answer except, "I'm sorry, Constantine..." from Barlor. Warden Beck had died. A few days passed as Constantine assisted Mayor Deliah Grange begin the rebuilding plans for the city. Beck also made the plans for his father's funeral, which had been held off as people from around Andoran raced to Carpenden. Constantine spent his time making the plans to follow and sent for a special treat of his own, he'd contacted Arial Radcliffe for a special performance. Shadowmain returned from her hiatus, with news... Hogarsk Largamel, Beck's spiritual confidant had died on their mission. A new person had come with her, a large Ulfen man named Aurik Trollslayer. With him he brought another Harbringer Scroll from Stronfeur Uherer. The day of the funeral, the Beck Manor received a strange visitor, in the form of Erlan Michale. Beck greeted him with the pistol given to him by his father. Erlan swore that he was not the man responsible for the hatred perpetrated upon Ayanna. Constantine drove him away, granting him audience at his father's funeral and accepting the help of Shadien University in the rebuilding of Carpenden. As preparations were finally complete, the funeral of Warden Beck proceeded. The attendance was more than the entire population of Carpenden and there was only one eulogy given, by his oldest son. At the conclusion, he was placed into his grave by his former traveling companions and his grave filled in by Constantine. Later that night Arial arrived and informed Beck that his plans were ready and made. That evening, Beck and Ayanna were treated to a private concert from Arial and then Constantine performed a song of his own to Ayanna, finally confessing his love for her. That night, Ayanna returned the necklace he'd placed around her neck, promising herself to him and she admitted that she loved him too. Their conversation progressed and the young Pathfinder proposed, soon finding a yes returned to his ears. The next morning, Beck awoke to see a parade of supplies coming into town, and the Eagle's Nest was already being restored. His group awakened and readied themselves, as they were now free to proceed on their path. They made their final preparations, said their goodbyes and made their way to Almas. In the capital city, they made wedding plans, found their rings, and had a generally good vacation. It was here in Almas where Constantine and Grukmur found a dwarven man named Hammerfell who was apparently Grukmur's father. They spent two days in Almas before continuing on to Olfden to receive Warden Beck into Citizen's Hall. PERSONAL LIFE Beck has formerly been romantically linked to Emily Grey. Their relationship began at Andoran National University and became strained upon reconnecting after their meeting at Almas. It deteriorated even further during the 13 month coma. Emily had a lot of time to search her soul and decided it wasn't fair to either of them. She left Constantine while he was still in a coma. Upon awakening, he mistook Ayanna for the now-gone Emily and upon realizing the mistake essentially realized that it wasn't a mistake, but fate. He reached his own realizations as well and allowed himself to fall in love with Ayanna with relative ease. Constantine is currently engaged to Ayanna Frey. Beck fell for her upon first glance, even though he continued to pursue Emily Grey for months more. While in Almas, Emily revealed to Constantine that her "sister," Weoe, was actually their half-elven daughter, having conceived and delivered the child secretly during their time at ANU. PUBLISHED WORKS "There... and Back Again" by Constantine Beck ---This is Constantine's first book and told the tale of a young man and his friends, deciding to set out and rescue the famous Warden Beck. Details about the Harbringer Scrolls were omitted to keep suspicions away and try to avert some of the danger from those who would want to find them. "Interview with an Immortal: Life, Laugh, Love" by Constantine Beck --- After an encounter in the streets of Almas with Devon Enguardia, Beck went back to his hotel room and penned this short story about a "fictional" meal shared with an Immortal person who shared the combined experience of his centuries of life. Beck offered it up to a publishing company in hopes of receiving a book deal. "Currently Untitled Second Chronicle" by Constantine Beck ---This is the current tale of Beck and his adventuring group. It's currently in the developing stages, with the first few chapters being written about the passing of his father and it's circumstances.